Talk:Phoenix Villareal/@comment-86.158.17.126-20190715195955/@comment-39388974-20190718183233
hi. You guys are right, I do read this wiki, because I love the amazing information and the (usually) positive community that goes with it. I am so thankful and appreciative of the people that sent their time putting together this incredible resource, it makes me feel so full of pride and emotion to know that my characters and stories have meant that much to people. Phoenix is a devisive character, i know that! :). Good characters often are though, and I like her a lot. She's been dealt a tougher hand in life, she doesn't always make the right decision, and she isn't going to be to everyone's taste - just like a real person would be. I get you guys may not like her for those reasons - I'm not sure why your thoughts on here need to be addressed in a video though? But one thing I absoultely will address, is this quote 'She's also been reported to delete hate on her channel, so yes.' Also 'she has been reported to delete comments regarding dislike for Phoenix by multiple people. I strongly believe she is ignoring it which is extremely immature and bad for her channel.' I have an incredibly open channel policy to criticism and 'hate' - anyone disagreeing with anything I do is more than welcome to do so. In fact, I welcome criticism; it helps me shape my series, forces me to try new things, and also has lead me to publically address things I've done wrong in the past and move on from them. I am not afraid of criticism and I don't ever delete it. To say I do this is a lie, and it makes me sad to know this message is being spread. (Also the idea that I would go though and delete comments regarding Phoenix from my YouTube channel, discord, and this wiki, is actually quite funny, and I would love to live in a reality where I have enough time in my day to do such things. Perhaps having the time to tell other I am actively doing this is a little bit 'extremely immature' though. Maybe me saying that is 'bad for my channel'. Oh well). On another note, one thing I absolutely will NOT tolerate on my channel, is bulling or hate comments to other viewers. So if you are feeling like your comments are being deleted, its probably because you yourself are posting hateful/homophobic/racist/etc. comments to my other viewers. These WILL be deleted. Always. I didn't want to ever wade into debate about characters between viewers. I think it's actually really cool that people can relate to and get invested enough in my characters to feel this way. I totally care about them all so much too! But I had to step in once my own real life character was being attacked and lies were being spread. This is my passion, it's my community and it's my job - and off-hand comments online saying I whitewash my channel of criticism, is harmful to all those things. I also realise this message is directed at a very tiny portion of viewers, and that most people are incredibly supportive, kind, mature and positive - please keep being peachy, you guys are awesome <3